


New Years Eve Confabulation

by Charlie_R_Everitt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, no seriously get a toothbrush out, someone hold victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_R_Everitt/pseuds/Charlie_R_Everitt
Summary: New years eve has this magic that settles over all romantics.Yuuri and Phichit have a tradition to go somewhere new every New Years Eve. This time it’s New York.What Yuuri doesn’t know is that Phichit has concocted Plans for this New Years Eve with our favorite swiss.Victor just wants to dance again with the cute Japanese skater that stole his heart.





	New Years Eve Confabulation

**Author's Note:**

> I love New Years Eve stories.

New Years Eve 2016 

New years eve has this magic that settles over all romantics. The hope of a new beginning. Shedding the heartache of the old year while embracing, and maybe stealing a kiss, from a lover. There’s a song that hums through everyone's veins, a happiness that is on the surface of the skin. When everything slows down and speed up at the same time. A magic that makes a person want the moment to last a lifetime. 

8:30 PM 

"Phichit this is a horrible idea! We are going to get caught!" Yuuri keeps saying to his roommate who has chosen to ignore him. 

"Yuuri, it's tradition! We did it last year and it was fine," Phichit grinned and held his phone up again to take another awesome selfie. 

Yuuri smiled at the camera while Phichit squeezed them into the shot to get a view of the background. 

"Last time we were in Canada! They are much nicer there!" 

They were in New York this time through no fault of Yuuri's and all of Phichits. Celestino was going to kill them for missing out for the weekend but Yuuri had no willpower when it concerned Phichit. Which is also the reason that he was wearing the tightest pair of dress pants he owned and a long sleeve collared shirt with a few buttons undone and dark blue vest. He refused to go out without his black jacket over it since it was so cold. His hair was styled back as well and he was wearing his glasses. (Last time he and Phitchit went out he had his contacts on for over 14 hours and he was positive one had lodged itself in the back of his eye until they went to the ophthalmologist.) 

His friend was dressed less conservatively wearing a dark red sweater that looked poured on and his tightest pair of dress pants. His eyeliner was as sharp as the heels he wore which added a couple of inches to his height. Yuuri had turned down the heels because while he could walk in them he couldn't do it proficiently in a snowy terrain. To top of the outfit, Phichit was wearing a thick burgundy coat. 

They were ready to take New York by storm as Phichit put it. He had found where there was going to be several parties and wanted to hit up as many as they could. Or at least that was the plan. That had been the plan last year as well. That had gotten sidetracked when Yuuri got them in trouble with the Police for indecency while still wearing his clothes. It’s a long story. 

Yuuri was determined not to drink so much this time and try to remember at least a percentage of the night. Phichit was determined to make sure that drunk Yuuri made his fantastic appearance. 

"Come on Yuuri we graduate next semester! We have to have one last hurrah before our college days are over! Where better than New York City?" Phichit had argued hard on this statement. 

"We are literally moving from the college dorms to our own apartment within the same state. We are going to be 30 minutes away from the campus.” 

“We will be official adults!” 

"Celestino is going to murder us." 

"He's not going to find out!" 

"He probably already knows!" 

"How?" 

"You just posted a picture of us in time square on Instagram!" 

"He doesn't check Instagram that often!" 

"Who, that knows you, doesn't check Instagram?" 

"You!" 

"That's not the point of this conversation!" 

Phichit gave in and called Celestino. They had a brief conversation about The Plan. Which went something like this: "We are going to be back before you know it! It's a little side tour. How could we as foreign children not go to New York when it's just a short plane ride away from Detroit? It's less than two hours! We will be back for training on Monday! Of course... Yeah we can get you some of those muffins. Text me the address and we will go to the bakery tomorrow before we go back. Ok! Bye Ciao Ciao! See you tomorrow!" 

Yuuri sighed. 

Celestino was supposed to be on his side. 

"Come on Yuuri!" 

‘Fuck.’ 

 

\- 

 

Victor sighed. 

He was in New York for a photo shoot with Vogue. While the outfits were to die for he really thought it was asinine to be doing a photo shoot on December 31st. Shouldn't everyone be out with their friends and family to welcome the new year? This was Yakov’s fault. Victor was certain there had to be a clause in the contract somewhere where he was forbidden from working on a day of celebration. 

The only positive side was that he was here with Chris whom as the silver medalist of the last World cup was asked for a co-op shoot. 

"When are we getting out of here?" Ah, Chris asking the real questions. 

"We are almost done! Just have to touch up a bit here and you guys are free!" 

They were on the rooftop of the Vogue building where the shoot was taking place. Something about a dramatic setting as the life happened behind them. Victor knew was that he was two minutes away from having frozen balls in his pants. He may be Russian but they had been at this for over 9 hours already. 

"So, cheri, what are we doing after this?" Said Chris as he sat next to Victor, "Do you have anything planned?" 

"Google says that we can dance at the midnight run in Central Park, cruise the harbor on the Staten Island Ferry, listen to live music at New Year's Eve concert for peace, go to FREQ NYE it’s a giant party with a ton of Dj's." Victor listed as he read through the articles on his phone. 

"That last one sounds fun!" 

"Think we can go with these clothes?" 

"We are already made up." 

It was true, Victor was wearing a long sleeve gray sweater with stripes and a long dark blue coat. His pants were also a navy blue and brown shoes to complete the outfit. Chris was wearing something similar but in a dark purple. His shirt was white with a royal purple tie along with a dark jacket and matching pants. His shoes were black. The Vogue edition was supposed to be elegant with a dash of danger. They pulled it off well. 

"Let me grab my coat and we can head out," Chris started to move towards the area where the dressing rooms were located. 

"Umm, Chris, we still need to finish the shoot." 

"Don't worry, mon cheri, I'll take care of it!" Chris wiggled his eyebrows. 

Victor put a finger on his bottom lip while smiling, "Oh dear..." 

 

\- 

 

9:35ish 

"Why do I doubt you? You are so right! I mean you are usually soooo right! This is amazing!" 

They were currently listening to a DJ in FREQ NYE. The music was amazing, and so long as the drinks were flowing Yuuri was happy. There were a lot of people giving him drinks asking to dance with him. He was grinding on people and overall having a fantastic time. Phichit was going to take the blame for hungover Yuuri but in his defense, his best friend was strung up so tight that he might as well be a violin string. 

"Yuuri! Let's show these clowns how to move!" 

"YEAH!" 

With a twirl and a clap of his hand's flamenco style Phitchit challenged Yuuri. The dance battle commenced. Phichit knew he was no match for Yuuri's skill level when intoxicated (not even when sober but over his dead body will he say that out loud) Phichit also had fewer drinks than the said competitor. Usually if it where anyone else this would mean that Phichit would have the upper hand. However, since this was Yuuri, it was a serious disadvantage. Their dancing was now gathering more attention and small pit had formed around them. Phichit took out his phone unlocking the camera feature with a well-practiced swipe taking pictures of Yuuri as he swayed, pivoted and grinned. Those were going straight to his insta. He needed to give Yuuri’s fans more pictures of their favorite skater since Yuuri hardly ever posted anything. He was cheering his best friend on when he saw them. 

‘Oh, shit, well... things just got interesting.’ 

Yuuri was having a good time and he didn't need to know just yet that his childhood idol had walked into the bar. 

 

\- 

 

Chris and Victor managed to find a way to get to the FREQ with few complications. Slight bump at the entrance when one of the bouncers tried to be coy and asked for a kiss in exchange for entrance. Chris had, of course, grabbed her, tipped her back and kiss her so well that she dropped in the arms of her two fellow bouncers. Victor rolled his eyes. 

As they walked in Chris turned blew her a kiss, “Call me, mon cheri.” 

FREQ was packed tightly as New Years approached. They, however, were in luck. By the main bar was Vivian, a fan and friend of Victors who waved him over and let them through VIP as soon as she saw them. 

"Victor!" She greeted with arms wide open. 

"Ah! Vivian! It's good to see you!" 

As they entered the VIP bar, they saw the mass of people dancing and generally having a good time below. 

"This place is amazing!" Victor smiled. 

"Yeah, family owned, from generation to generation. Here," she gave them two purple armbands, "Show these to the bartender and you'll get your drinks on the house so long as you post up a shout out on your Insta!" 

Victors eye got tight and his smiled was forced, "Yeah, no problem, thank you!" 

Chris noticed his friend's sudden ridged stand, "We will catch you later! Thank you for the bands Vivian!" 

Victor and Chris took the obligatory pictures in front of the sign, adding the tags and location quickly. 

"Come on, mon cheri, it's not so bad!" Chris said, "Free drinks!" 

"Of course! Let's go dance," Victor smiled once again, this time a genuine smile. 

They gave their coats to the reception and Chris led him to the dance floor. 

Where, quickly, their attention was drawn to a crowd parting in a circle. 

"What do you think is going on over there?" 

Chris who was 2 inches taller than Victor. (“Only 2 inches.” “2 inches is big difference cheri. *wink*) spotted a few areas where he could move them closer to the middle. He grabbed Victor and went for it. Once they were close enough they saw two very familiar Asian men doing what seed to be competing against each other. 

Victor lost the ability to breathe. 

“Chris, it's him.” 

Chris laughed. 

“So, it is.” 

“Chris, how do I look? I look good, right? How is my hair?” 

“Cheri, your hair is fine. He probably isn’t going to care about that. His vest looks like is going to come off him soon enough,” Chris flagged down a waitress that was holding little tubes of vividly colored drinks. 

“Here. Some courage.” 

Victor took 5 in one shot. 

 

\- 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, come on!” Phichit pulled Yuuri close to him as the DJ turned the song into a sultry mix. The crowd had smoothed out as people began to dance with each other again. With his heels and added height Phichit had a brilliant idea. They danced together often. They knew each other’s moves and Yuuri had an amazing drop pop combo that turned most people to slush. 

He grabbed his best friend and turned towards his prey. Giving the best come-hither look he gave a small tilt of his head. 

Chris was a man who loved people. He loved beautiful people. He loved confident people. And damn if the guy didn’t have both in spades. Chris was always a fan of slow heat. 

Chris grabbed Victor and made his way towards the man who had called him away. 

Once he got within reaching distance Phichit slid Yuuri, who had yet to look up, towards Victor. Chest to back Yuuri kept dancing with Victor. 

Chris admired the smooth transaction with awe. He needed to know this man. 

He placed a hand along the small of his back. He caught Phichit’s left hand and brought it up to his lips. Green eyes locked to those twinkling brown, “futur amoureux enchanté.” * 

With a light blush on his cheeks, Phichit responded, “khwām s̄uk̄h pĕn k̄hxng c̄hạn.”* 

 

\- 

 

Yuuri had a fascination with dancing. The way that the music tuned everything out; the world never mattered when the music made him dance. Any dance, his body knew the steps and Yuuri was happy. He usually danced with a few people watching and most of the time those who did were there to critique his posture and movement. He didn’t often get to lose control over his muscles and let the music take over. Phichit was a good partner and often had amazing playlists but it never felt like enough. Had it been another universe he would have been a danseur but the ice called him louder than the music did. 

He felt Phichit shift slightly all of a sudden. The weight was back however within a few seconds. Someone must have bumped into him. Yuuri kept dancing. The tempo changed and the song this time was faster. A Latin mix of some sort. Yuuri smirked. 

He moved his left hand up towards his friend's hair and the right intertwined their fingers. He moved his hips closer and that’s when Yuuri noticed the difference. A big difference. 

Phichits shoulders where not this broad. Phichits hair was not this short. Phichits hands were not this big. Phichit was tiny, lithely and deceptively strong. These were not Phichits arms. 

“Hello, dorogoy,” Yuuri made to move away but the hands that were intertwined came up against his stomach to hold Yuuri against the chest even tighter. 

Brown eyes looked up. 

Victor was internally having a conniption. This man was so ridiculously beautiful. 

Yuuri gasped. 

“Kami...” 

 

\- 

 

Phichit and Chris were dancing slowly in a small circle. It went completely against the beat of the song but they didn’t care. Chris had an arm wrapped around Phichits waist. Their entwined hands laced against Chris’s chest. While Phichit’s other hand was at the base of Chris’s neck driving Chris absolutely mad as the lithe fingers made circles with their nails on the short hairs. 

“Who knew Christopher Giacometti would be in New York in the same club as us?” 

“Mmm... fate has a funny way of showing it’s cards. I thought I would have to wait till another competition to see you again,” Chris slowly dipped Phichit back just a tad. 

Phichit let out a laugh, “But this is so much better than a competition!” 

Chris smiled, completely smitten with the young Thai man. They had exchanged a few Instagram pictures and spares text messages but nothing meaningful. 

“Agreed, mon petit, I would have been heartbroken if I had to wait till FCC to see you again,” Chris rubbed his beard stubble against Phichits cheek earning a giggle from the young man. 

“Ah, but we could have celebrated your birthday in style together,” Phichit put both of his arms around Chris' shoulders. 

“Once again agreed but now we celebrate New Years in style together,” Chris pulled the Thai closer to whisper in his ear, “though we will celebrate my birthday together petit.” 

Phichit shivered in delight. 

“We should get out of here. It’s getting too crowded.” 

“We need to find the two goofs.” 

All of a sudden, they heard a shriek. 

“That would be Yuuri.” 

Chris laughed. 

“No, mon petit, that was definitely Victor.” 

 

\- 

 

Yuuri must have had more to drink than he thought originally. When he turned around he saw the one person in this world that held all his fantasies. If this guy looked so much like Victor, and Yuuri was already more than a little tipsy apparently, why not play out one of his dreams? 

Yuuri held on to the Victor-look-a-like's hand and tugged lightly at his hair moving his hips to the beat. Gridding slowly, sensually against the Victor-look-a-like. He was going to pull his best moves on this man. He wasn’t going to know what hit him. 

Victor was going to die. This is how the legend of the figure skating world is going to reach the grave. He has to remember to thank Yakov for sending him on this photo shoot. Thank Chris for coming to this club in order to meet his sweet angel of death. Thank his parents for those first ice skates. If this was how he was going to go then by god it was the best way to go. Rest in peace living legend Victor Nikiforov; he died by the booty. 

Yuuri was swaying against him pulling and pushing at the hips. Dragging his hands along both of their bodies. Yuuri’s right hand making sure to smooth over all the planes on Victor's chest up to his neck and hair then moving away coy like a minx. It was driving Victor to the edge every time. Yuuri felt the DJ start making the beat go faster and faster. Yuuri pulls out his last weapon. Belly dancing with Latin hip-hop. Shakira would be proud of him tonight. 

He made both of them move their bodies completely together and pushed himself as close as possible to Victor's entire body length. As the DJ dropped the beat Yuuri did his best pop drop against Victor. 

Victor, world champion, Olympic gold medalist, living-legend, gave an inhuman shriek. 

 

\- 

 

11PM-ish 

Lucky Chris and Phichit were able to pull them out of the club before Victor fainted and Yuuri got them kicked out for indecency (again). Yuuri was telling Phichit what he had done to make Victor yell like he did and Phichit was fighting his instinct to pull out his camera to put this all on film. 

“Oh, Yuuri, I told you not to do that move unless there’s someone near to grab on to the person exposed to it,” Phichit was buttoning up Yuuri’s shirt, along with his vest and coat. 

“But Phichit, he looks soooo much like Victor! I needed to show him that what I can do!” 

“Yuuri, honey, you want to show him little by little. He needs constant exposure to you in order to handle you.” 

“Pffffftttt.” 

Phichit sighed. His best friend was many things. Sweet, charming, painfully shy, completely oblivious and sadly did not have the confidence he should. 

Anxiety is such a bitch. 

Chris was having a somewhat similar discussion with a certain silver-haired man. 

“Chris, I was not prepared. Chris, you can have my skates. Make sure Makka is left to Yakov. He loves her but doesn’t want to admit it. Chris, please make sure my name on the tombstone is in gold lettering,” Victor was two seconds away from getting smacked. 

“Chris, why didn’t he call me after the banquet? Why did he avoid me this year? I should have just gone to Japan and stole him from the world. Damn Yakov took my passport!” 

“Phichit, petit, maybe we should get them some coffee and find a nice place to watch the ball drop,” Chris said as he slung the Russians arm around his shoulders. 

It was then that Yuuri spotted Chris, “Chris! Why are you here?” 

“I was in town for a photo shoot with Victor and Vogue, mon cheri,” Chris explained. 

“Ohhh, your friend does look a lot like Victor. Maybe he should enter a Victor-look-a-like contest,” Yuuri giggled at his brilliant idea. 

Victor froze on the spot. 

A sudden silence fell over the group. 

“Let’s go get you some coffee and head towards central park sweetie maybe the cold air will help.” 

 

\- 

 

The group slowly shuffled out of towards the still busy streets. Heading towards the bits of the ocean that could be seen through the barbed wired fence. They got lucky and found a vendor selling hot chocolate nearby, and with their treats headed towards what hopefully would be times square. 

Phichit had his arm through Yuuri’s while Yuuri kept stealing glances back at the two gentlemen that had joined them for the evening. Phichit had thought that once Yuuri had seen Victor he would sober up and become the adorable blushing mess he could be but it seems that Yuuri did not think Victor was the Victor Nikiforov. 

‘Oh dear, I hope he doesn’t do anything drastic when he does realize he pushed his ass against the real Victor. Twice now,’ Phichit worried. 

Chris and Victor were following along both in contemplative silence. This was not turning out to be what either of them expected and neither could really tell if it was good or bad. 

Phichit, who was never a fan of awkward silence, decided to change the beat, “Times square should be completely full by now. It’s almost midnight! We have to hurry!” 

The group picked up the pace through 47th street to get to the legendary 7th street. By the time they got to the 9th corner, they could hear the party coming from times square. While most of the stores were closing up and some were already closed it was clear that the party was still out in the streets. The music could be heard rumbling through the small streets and buildings. Phichit grabbed both Yuuri and Chris laughing breaking out into a run to reach the ball. The lights and laughter contagious the closer they got to the center. It was beautiful seeing so many people in one place so full of life ready to take on the next challenge with open arms. 

They ended up on one side of the main street at exactly 11:38 PM. 

Phichit squeezed Chris’s arm. Chris grinned back at him and put an arm around his waist pulling him close. Yuuri and Victor, now sober enough to tell up from down, stood awkwardly side by side ignoring each other while their best friends chatted away about nothing next to them. 

Victor hated this space between them. 

“Yuuri I-” 

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri yelled suddenly. 

Face completely flushed, looking at the ground shuffling his feet Yuuri could feel nothing but shame at his actions. 

The people around them subsided into the background. 

“If I drink a bit too much it gets to my head and I end up doing crazy things. I’m sorry! You look a lot like someone I admire and I got carried away,” Yuuri said in one breath. 

“Who do you think I look like?” 

If possible Yuuri’s blush darkened. 

“A figure skater, he is a friend of Chris. His name is Victor Nikiforov.” 

Victor tilted his head to the side. Yuuri had to hold himself back from cooing at the gesture. 

“Yuuri, I am Victor Nikiforov. That’s me.” 

“I mean you look so much like him and I-” 

This is the moment when Yuuri lost his soul. When he realized that he had grinded his ass deliberately all over his idol. He put his hands all over his idol. He damn near gave his idol a heart attack and got them kicked out of the club. Yuuri was never going to drink again. 

Victor watched as Yuuri went from a deep red to paper white to then a slight green color. He didn’t think a person could be a chameleon like that. 

It took several moments but then Yuuri dropped to his knees his head trying to reach the ground. 

“I am so sorry!!!” 

Victor looked amused. 

Chris and Phichit apologized to the people around them that Yuuri had all but shoved out of the way when he hit the floor. 

Victor grabbed Yuuri from the floor and cleaned his face with his sleeve. 

He pushed a hand through his hair, sighing, “Yuuri, I don’t understand you.” 

Phichit and Chris turned around to give the two some privacy shuffling more towards the crowd. 

Yuuri’s heart was about to beat out of his chest because of how close him and Victor where at the moment. 

“I’m just confused,” Victor said softly, “What do you want me to be to you?” 

Yuuri, who was halfway down the misery rabbit hole snapped up to look at Victor. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri sniffed. 

“You dance with me last year at the banquet. I give you my number but you never called. Then I wanted to talk with you but the rest of the season you were nowhere to be found. This last season I finally see you again and it felt like you were just avoiding me. By some chance, we dance again at a club. You leave me, again, beyond bothered and now it was because you thought I was me. Then you apologize for it?” Victor was slowly shedding tears at this point this whole night had been just one giant whiplash of emotions. 

“I just... I don’t understand you,” Victor looked away. 

Yuuri was stunned. 

“This is the first time we have talked Victor. I don’t know what you meant by us dancing last year. I didn’t go to the banquet,” Yuuri murmured. 

Victor looked up sharply at Yuuri. He pulled out his phone and went straight to the folder from last year that had haunted him too many nights in a row. He turned the phone to Yuuri showing him picture after picture of them dancing together. Smiles on both of their faces. Looking at each other like the rest of the world did not matter. It hadn’t at that point. 

“I-I-I'm sorry I don’t remember. I had a lot of Champaign that night. I was really upset about coming in last. I was furious with myself and sad. I didn’t go to any other competitions because I thought I wanted to retire. Phichit and Celestino talked me out of it. I went home for a bit to visit my family and came back ready for the new season,” Yuuri explained. 

Victor was at a loss. So, much time had been wasted. 

But still, “Why did you avoid me this year?” 

Yuuri looked away, “I-I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings.” 

There was a silence between them. 

People around them started to countdown. 

“TEN!” 

Both were looking away from each other. 

“NINE!” 

“EIGHT!” 

Yuuri sneaked a glance at Victor. 

“SEVEN!” 

Victor caught the glance. 

“SIX!” 

Both turned away blushing. 

“FIVE!” 

Victor sneaked a glance at Yuuri. 

“FOUR!” 

Yuuri caught the glance. 

“THREE!” 

They both laughed. 

“TWO!” 

Victor was the first to move forward reaching a hand out towards Yuuri. 

“ONE!” 

Yuuri caught his hand and twisted their fingers. 

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!” 

Victor leaned down and put a small kiss on the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Happy New Year Yuuri,” he smiled. 

Yuuri’s blush deepened. 

“Happy New Year Victor.” 

They both let go taking a step back though neither really wanted to. Their fingers were still laced. 

Victor had a giant heart-shaped smile looking up at the fireworks. 

Yuuri with a small smile at the corner of his mouth and his signature blush. 

Things still needed to be said and they had a long talk ahead of them but it was a start. 

Under the fireworks, and lights of New York City, they held hands for the first time. Celebrating the new year had never been better. 

 

\- 

 

The best friends grinned as they watched their close friends holding hands. 

“I think they finally got it,” Phichit whispered to Chris snuggling against his broad chest. 

“Yeah, thank god, mon cheri if I had to listen to another long-distance phone call from that idiot at 3 in the morning I was going to do something drastic,” Chris laughed, giving the Thai man in his arms a kiss on the forehead. 

Phichit looked up, “You think they’ll ever figure out it was a setup?” 

“Those two? Non, mom petit,” Chris said as he stole another kiss. 

“I do think though that we should let them have a long chat about everything. Maybe a walk around central park,” Phichit murmured against Chris’s lips. 

“Mmmm oui, I've never been to the central park. We could watch the sunrise.” 

“I love the way you think,” Phichit tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

Chris obliged kissing his beautiful devious beau again thinking: 

‘This is going to be the best year yet.’

**Author's Note:**

> Club FREQ is an actual place in Manhattan open in NYE. According to google it has 3.3 stars which is about all I know about this place. Oh, and the pictures on google. I’ve been to NY once and it was too long ago for me to remember anything. 
> 
> Songs: 
> 
> Post Malone - Rockstar ft. 21 Savage (Ilkay Sencan Remix) 
> 
> Juanes – Pa Dentro 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> futur amoureux enchanté - enchanted, future lover 
> 
> Khwām s̄uk̄h pĕn k̄hxng c̄hạn - pleasure is mine 
> 
> Dorogoy - darling 
> 
> Kami – god 
> 
> Mon petit – my little one 
> 
> Beau – boyfriend 
> 
> I swear I'm going to write more tSatB but it might get a complete overhaul at this point. It's going where I want it to go but it still feels off. It's too rushed and not enough fluff. Not enough character building.   
> For now, though I had fun writing this. I started it way back at the beginning of the year hoping to edit it and post it before it hit 2018 but life got in the way. Ah well, better late than never I suppose.   
> Thank you for reading and please leave comments down below! 
> 
> With love, C. R. Everitt.


End file.
